The present invention relates to a connector, in particular, to a connector that is mounted on a board and fitted with a counter connector along a fitting direction.
As a connector to be mounted on a board, for example, JP H08-203619 A discloses a connector 1 as illustrated in FIG. 19. The connector 1 includes a shell portion 2 with which a counter connector is fitted; with a pair of attachment portions 3 connected to the shell portion 2 being in contact with a surface of a board (not shown), the connector 1 is mounted on the board by tightening screws in fixing holes 4 in the attachment portions 3. A contact 5 drawn from the inside of the shell portion 2 to the back of the shell portion 2 is electrically connected to a signal pattern of the board.
However, when the connector 1 is fixed to the board by tightening screws by in the fixing holes 4 in the attachment portions 3, torque around each of the fixing holes 4 acts on the connector 1 as the screws are rotated, whereby the contact 5 drawn to the back of the shell portion 2 may be misaligned with the signal pattern of the board. If the contact 5 is misaligned with the signal pattern of the board, electrical connection therebetween would hardly be established.
In addition, in the case where an end portion of the contact 5 is inserted into a through-hole formed in the board and is connected to the signal pattern of the board through soldering, the connector 1 is fixed to the board by the screws with the end portion of the contact 5 being inserted in the through-hole. Accordingly, if the connector 1 receives torque as the screws are rotated, the end portion of the contact 5 would be pressed against an inner surface of the through-hole of the board, whereby the end portion of the contact 5 may be damaged.
When the connector 1 is fixed to the board by tightening two screws in the pair of fixing holes 4 as illustrated in FIG. 19, even if the contact 5 is misaligned during the screwing of the first screw, such positional misalignment of the contact 5 can be corrected during the screwing of the second screw. However, the end portion of the contact 5 having been inserted in the through-hole of the board may be damaged during the screwing of the first screw.